


Not So Cool

by page_of_hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, M/M, Revenge, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is devastated after Bro's murder and finds himself angry at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Cool

Dave sat on the air conditioning unit, thinking about what had just happened. Sure flash stepping back to his apartment was a wuss move, but he didn’t want to be there anymore. The smell, the whispers, the groans. It was all etched into his mind now. The sword, the blood. There had been so much fucking _red_.  It had been all over that damn white polo that was too familiar.

 

Suddenly his shades started flashing. He didn’t want to talk to Terezi right now. Taking off his shades, he threw them to the ground, stomping it to pieces. All of the emotion built up behind them was open for anyone to see now. Even that fucking alien stalker chick that was probably watching him right now.

 

Dave flash stepped back to the scene of red. His shoes were immediately drenched in it. In the red, the _blood_. His brother’s blood. Dave knelt in the puddle that had formed around the body and just stared. First at the sword that had been impaled in his brother’s chest. Never in a million years had Dave even thought, no, he could _never_ even fucking _imagine_ his brother losing. Because it was Bro and Bro was too great to lose. He had taught him every little fucking thing he knows. He was his teacher for fucks sake. Only once had Dave ever won a strife against his older brother, but luck had been on his side that day.

 

Now as he sits there staring at the wound, he concluded that maybe Bro wasn’t as strong as he had always thought. Maybe Bro wasn’t so great. Maybe, just maybe, it had all been an act and this was the finale. To show Dave who he really was all along. To show him the truth. This, of course, made Dave angry. Because his mind went to the assumption of Bro lying to him his entire life and Bro not making him as strong as he had promised. For making him think he was so fucking cool. He practically worshipped the ground that fucking asshole walked on and now-

 

This just changes everything.

 

Dave began to think about everything he and Bro had done together. From watching movies, to playing video games, to the strifes, to the arguments, to the ignorance. He’d been foolish to think his brother was invincible. When he was little he always looked up to him.  He wanted to be just like him. Now all he wanted was some truth.

 

Dave broke.

 

His heart broke.

 

He was tired and his eyes wouldn’t stop filling to the brim with tears.

 

God if his Bro saw him…

 

The thought made him laugh out loud. “If Bro saw me now!” He roared with laughter. He was started to lose his mind.

 

Soon enough he calmed down enough and he finally looked at Bro’s face. He had been avoiding it for the mere fact that it would make his entire facade collapse. Oh boy did it ever.

 

He was producing more than just tears now. His nose was runny and he was wailing. The man who had raised him is DEAD. FUCKING DEAD. And he hadn’t been there to help him. If only he had been there, maybe Bro could’ve stood a chance. Then again, Davesprite had been there...he could’ve done something…

 

Jade had said that Bro was defending Davesprite though. So, technically, Bro was saving him, since Davesprite is just another version of himself. Dave didn’t think he deserved to be saved. He’d done so much shit to Bro during their years together. Throwing Cal out the window, flushing a few smuppets down the toilet, fooling around with his robotics...the list could go on and on and on.

 

Dave will never be able to apologize for it.

 

His level of self loathing was extremely high at the moment.

 

He reached up to Bro’s face and took off his shades, closing those auburn eyes he rarely ever saw. Sleep well Bro, he thought. I’ll see you on the flip side. He then took off his hat, smoothing down any blonde tuffs he stirred up when he removed it. He put it on his own head, the anime shades over his eyes. Next, he pulled the sword from the body, wiping he blood off with two fingers. Blood was smeared under his eyes as he stood.

 

He was done here.

 

Looking up at the sky, Dave cried out, “I’m going to cut you to pieces you fucking mutt!”

 

He wanted revenge.

 

He wanted Bec Noir’s head served to him on a fucking platter with a side of satisfaction.

  
Dave wanted him _dead_.


End file.
